Riders on the Storm
by Unamoosed
Summary: Torrie Wilson and April Mendez are just a of couple hard-working bartenders at a surprisingly popular bar in the dusty plains of Nevada. The job gets dull at times, but can two men change their minds about just how much fun a job can be?
1. Read First!

To start with, please know that this story is entirely AU. None of the events happening inside the story should be connected to the WWE in any way. Also, the ages of the characters have been altered. Here's the ages;

Torrie Wilson || 24 years old

April Mendez || 24 years old

Colby Lopez || 25 years old

Adam Copeland || 26 years old


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Blondie! Sam Adams, stat!" At that point, the words weren't all that foreign to Torrie. It was a typical work day for her and her best friend, April. They were the bartenders and had been for nearly a year. Promotions were kind of hard to get around that place, but it wasn't like they were bad bartenders though. They were actually the best the bar has had in its twenty years of being in business. It was just that their boss… Well, you would have to give him a lot more than just hard work to get a promotion, and since Torrie and April were definitely _not_ about that, they figured being bartenders for a little while longer couldn't be _that_ bad. It was a Friday, which meant that there would be loads of people piling in as the night goes on. "Twenty-four years old and we're stuck in this place… We could be doing so much more!" The blonde grumbled as she filled up one of the glasses with the requested Sam Adams.

"I know, Torr'… I know, but you _know_ we can't leave. We wouldn't be able to find a damn job around here if we quit. I mean, unless we became hookers, but… I'll save that profession for when I _really_ need the money." It was an attempt to lighten Torrie's mood, and it sure as hell worked. April heard her giggle and she just smiled softly as she leaned against the counter with a dirty rag wadded up in her hand. "C'mon, you take a break and I'll take over for a few minutes, okay? You've been workin' your tail off all night." The brunette's dainty hand rubbed at her best friend's shoulder and she nodded her head as a second insist that Torrie take a small break.

Torrie knew she couldn't change April's mind about it, so she just nodded and slid the beer-filled glass to April. "This goes to the guy down there with the weird looking beard. Cut him off after this one, though. I think he's getting a little tipsy." She snickered, her nose scrunching up in the slightest as her fingers tucked a few blonde locks behind her ear. She gave April a poke on the nose as she passed by her and out from behind the bar. She didn't know what she could do with her extra five minutes, but she was certain that _something_ would come to mind. She passed a few tables that were occupied by men and every single table didn't fail to shoot her a whistle and a few cat-calls. By then, she had learned to ignore them, and they didn't bother her all that much. The only way she would ever face them was if one decided to get a little too close for comfort; which was hardly ever. The men that came around that bar knew about the feisty bartenders, and were smart enough not to go too far. Though, with faces and bodies like April and Torrie had, it was nearly impossible for them not to drool over them. The blonde walked her way all the way across the floor until she reached the front door and she stepped outside to get some fresh air. The strong scent of nicotine and aftershave sometimes choked her up, making her fancy some fresh, crisp air. Despite it being nearly scorching hot outside, the shade from the awning was enough to keep her from complaining or sweating. For the brief time she had to herself, she would just chill outside.

April, however, was still inside; sliding drink after drink down the perfectly polished, wooden countertop with ease. After a few years of bar tending at other places and the one she currently was at, she had picked up on a few tricks and was as close to a profession as anyone could get. Out of her and Torrie, she was the one who was a lot more graceful and careful with the drinks. Hadn't spilled a drink before and didn't plan on it either. Torrie, on the other hand, was as clumsy as clumsy could get. April huffed as she took the rag from her shoulder and wiped down a spot that was just vacated by someone. A few moments later, she heard the faint rumble of engines and she figured that some more customers were about to stumble in at any moment. It was only seven in the evening and the place was nearly packed, and she knew it would only get busier. There were waitresses and waiters scrambling from table to table, taking orders and serving up drinks just as they did every night. The petite brunette had just finished up with another drink when she saw Torrie come back inside, a small huff of relief rushing past her lips. Things were just about to pick up and she was thankful she didn't have to take the shift all alone. "Get'cha some air?" She asked as Torrie stopped and stood beside her.

"Yeah... Yeah. I did." She muttered, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip as her fingernails tapped at the linoleum below her hands. She could feel exhaustion slowly creeping in, but she knew she still had until midnight until the bar closed and her shift was over. She just had to push through it. After a second or two, she was back at it again with serving up alcohol; beer after beer, martini after martini, and even a few waters. She knew those who ordered water were the designated drivers of the night. That or on a diet.

One thing was for sure; this would be a long, long night.


	3. Chapter 2

Another town meant another bar to sit at for countless hours upon hours; it was the typical routine for Colby and Adam. It was practically against their _will_ to stay in a town for more than three days, tops. They were their own self-proclaimed biker gang, despite the fact that they hadn't even had the decency to think up of a name. Though, with it just being the two of them, there really was no sense in coming up with one, so they just stuck to the name that most bar owners and bartenders call them.

Double Trouble.

It was no secret that the two knew how to start a fire. It was even _more_ obvious that they had no idea how to end a problem; at least not in a civil manner. All issues were settled with blood, broken bones, or even empty bullet shells afterward. Of course, whoever dared to cross paths with Adam or Colby were the ones being battered. _That_ was a fact that could be written in stone. There was no denying that Adam Copeland and Colby Lopez were some of the most feared bikers around. Although, despite their notorious reputation with men – they certainly had quite the sexual mojo when it came to women. At every bar they had trudged into, they would have every single lady in that place swarming around them; female bartenders included. In fact, Colby had even gotten one of the bartenders fired for having sex on the counter top after hours. It was their way of life, and they damn sure loved it without a doubt.

After nearly seven and a half hours of riding along freeways and back roads, they finally had slipped into some tiny town that was nearly impossible to pronounce. The only buildings that inhabited the place were an inn, a couple streets lined with small homes, one grocery store, a restaurant, and of course; the bar. Hardly anyone lived in the small, cookie-cutter town, but the bar never failed to attract outsiders from all over the state. It was only about eight o'clock at night, so that meant that they would have plenty of time to try and find a woman to go home with. Staying at an inn or motel was never appealing to either of them, regardless of how nice it looked from the outside or the cheap prices for rooms. After all, their main mindset was trained on very few things; their bikes, women, sex, beer, and good music. It didn't take them long to find the bar near the edge of town since the parking lot packed with cars and other motorcycles wasn't all that hard to spot, and they were rolling into the lot only moments later; Adam leading the both of them into a parking spot around the back of the bar. "Jesus Christ, I swear to _God_ these bugs need to fuck off." The tall blonde grumbled underneath his breath as he slung his leg over the side of his bike so he could stand up. They never bothered with wearing helmets; that was _too_ safe. His hands tugged at the bottom of his leather jacket to straighten it out before he slid his sunglasses off and shoved them into his pocket.

Colby had just finished shoving the kickstand down when he heard Adam hiss about the bugs. It was usual for him to complain about them, since they always seemed to get stuck right on his sunglasses while Colby never really had a problem with them. "Maybe it's just a blonde thing." He snickered as he pulled his hair back into a pony tail; the small patch of blonde becoming evident once he was finished tying it up. "I'm sure it is, 'cause blondes always seem to _catch_ shit, y'know?" A tiny smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and he knew that Adam would catch onto what he was saying in no time.

"Shut up!" He growled, his brows furrowing as he gave a shove to Colby's shoulder. "She told me her lip was busted and it looked believable! I didn't know it was a fuckin' cold sore, you dick!" He grunted underneath his breath as he walked alongside his best friend toward the front entrance of the bar. He would never admit it to Colby, but every bar they stalked into always made him nervous. It seemed like every new one they went to there was bigger guys and the women just kept getting even more naive. He was afraid he was losing his _touch_.

Colby's eyes rolled and he just shrugged his shoulders as his lips pursed in the slightest. "Just shut up alright? I'm tired of hearing you _yap_ about useless shit constantly." He mumbled as his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. Adam was in front of him and he followed behind until the taller man pushed open the door and then he stepped beside his best friend. "Well, it's... Nice." He mumbled, chocolate hues roaming the place.

Adam nodded, silently agreeing with Colby as his thumbs hooked into his jean's pockets. Normally they would start out at a table or booth on the first night, but the bar seemed like his lucky place for the night. Seeing as how he had already spotted a blonde behind the counter that looked... _Easy_. "C'mon," he murmured as he started off toward the bar. Luckily for them, there was two stools open right beside each other.

* * *

"April! Hand me another rag, please!" Torrie called from the other end of the bar. She had accidentally knocked over a glass and her rag was soaked. She was, however, quick enough when moving out of the way so she didn't get any of the drink on her. A few moments later, she caught the extra rag being thrown toward her and she immediately went to wiping up the rest of the alcohol from the counter. Once she was positive there wasn't any more puddles of amber liquid, she huffed and tossed the rags down onto the floor so they would be out of the way. There was no time to take them to the kitchen and throw them into some soapy water. Not a chance in hell with how busy it was.

April brought a hand up to run her fingers through her hair and push her hair from her face once she finished serving yet another drink. She knew she'd be passing out the second she got home later that night... But closing time wasn't even anywhere near then. She groaned softly and took notice of the two men who had just sat down at the bar and quickly made her way in front of them. Her palms rested against the counter and she flashed a polite smile toward the both of them. "What can I get for you two, huh?"

Colby dipped his head as a breathy chuckle slipped past his lips. This girl would be _his_ tonight and he was certain of it. He lifted his head and he tilted it to the side slightly as he eyed her intently. "Ah... How 'bout just a cold one for now. I might get a little stronger later on." He made sure that the words rolled of his tongue as smooth as they possibly could.

April looked on, unimpressed as all hell. She couldn't even count how many men thought they could just waltz up in there and sweep her off her feet. She was a smart woman and knew better than to slip into some trance put on by a professional sleaze ball like the one sitting before her. "Right, gotcha. And, uh, for you?" Her focus turned to his buddy, her lips pursing into a thin line as her brows rose.

"Hm? Oh, uh," he had to blink a few times before he flipped his gaze from the blonde at the other end of the bar to the brunette in front of him. "Uh... I'll take a shot of vodka." He mumbled as he clasped his hands together on top of the counter top. For some reason, he couldn't keep his thoughts from trailing right back to the lady a few men over from where he sat. She looked interesting. STD-free, more importantly. He watched as the small brunette walked off to go get their drinks before he cleared his throat and threw his hand up to signal for the blonde to come over. "Hey! Right here!" He called, his back straightening up a bit. _Time to work the charm_. He had already mentally called dibs on this one and he would be damned if she didn't put out for him by the end of the night.

Torrie glanced over at the man calling for her and she narrowed her eyes for only a brief moment. She held up a finger before she reached underneath the counter to grab another cloth and then she made her way to stand in front of the other blonde. A well-kept brow arched and she huffed before she tapped her fingernails along the polished wood. "Didn't she just get your order?" Nothing ever went unnoticed by Torrie, that was a fact.

"Well, yeah, but I was just gonna ask if you had any recommendations on what I should get after my shot of _vodka_." He always thought girls were into guys who could hold their own with some vodka, so it was worth a shot. At least, all the other whores he had slept with thought so. Adam's hands flattened out against the counter top and he smiled a little bit at her. "Got any?" He asked again, brows raised in question.

"I suggest water. The vodka here is pretty strong and, uh, you don't seem like the kind of guy who can take much more than a shot or two." She only smiled back at him in her typical smart-ass way and then she took a step to the side once April made her way back with the drinks in hand.

"Alright, um, here's your shot," she mumbled as she sat down the tiny glass that was filled to the brim with a clear liquid right in front of Adam. "And here's your beer. Refills are normally free, but... On weekends they're a dollar, so; sorry 'bout it, guys." She told them both after she had placed the beer down in front of the other man. Before she could pull her hand back from the glass, another larger one came down on top of hers and her breathing hitched before she looked up at the brunette.

"Aw, c'mon, toots. You guys don't give free refills to good customers?" He almost pouted as he pressed her tinier hand to the cold glass. "I'll be good, I promise. That one though," he tilted his head toward Adam before he smirked. "You might have to watch him."

"Yeah... I can get a little naughty as the night goes on." His eyes never left the emerald hues that the blonde across from him possessed. He had all intentions of sleeping with her and he knew eye contact was key to making that happen.

Both April and Torrie glanced at each other with the most bemused looks. April jerked her hand away and she crossed her arms over her chest just as Torrie did only seconds before. "A dollar a refill." She repeated, glaring across the counter with her brows raised.

"No ifs, ands, or buts." Torrie added as she squinted her eyes a fraction at the blonde sitting down.

Colby just sighed and he pulled his hand into his lap before he looked at Adam and shook his head. He knew these girls would be hard to get to, but he was determined to get there no matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 3

After only thirty minutes of sitting at the bar, the guys had migrated to a booth on the other side of the restaurant in hopes of snagging a waitress or two since it was obviously not going to work out with the bartenders. The two women had carried on with their jobs without so much as a _glance_ toward the guys after Colby and Adam had attempted to sneak them into their bed for the night. Confused was an understatement in Colby's mind. Adam wasn't much different. The only difference between the two was that Colby _knew_ he couldn't change the brunette's mind, but with Adam… He thought he could find a way to get to the feisty blonde that shot him down so easily. Time was crucial if Adam's plan was going to work. The blonde male kept his eyes on the clock above the hallway that led to the bathrooms. He only had two hours until the bar closed. "A hundred and twenty minutes? I got this." He mumbled to himself before his hand curled around the barrel of the beer bottle and lifted the rim to his lips to take a swig.

Colby's brow rose to an arch, his hand scratching at his forearm as he leaned back against the cushion of the booth on his side. " _What_?" He almost sneered as he looked across the table at his best friend.

Adam sat the bottle down and glanced over to Colby. He had no idea he had said that out loud. "Uh… A hundred twenty minutes till', uh, bar closes. We gotta get at least one girl, Colbs. Two hours shouldn't sound all that challenging, but… It does."

Of course it sounded challenging. If all the women in that place were as naïve as the bartenders, these two would be in for a rude awakening. "I know," he muttered. Hell, the waitress that was serving them wasn't even fazed by the _obvious_ moves he was directing toward her. Tonight was probably going to end up with him in some shitty twin bed alone. He sighed loudly before he chugged nearly half the bottle and sat it down in front of him. He took his fingertip and traced it around the smooth edge of the bottle as he stared past Adam's shoulder at the brunette. How could someone so small hold so much sass? It beat him. "I just don't get it, man. What're we doing wrong? I mean… I made _sure_ to spray on some of the good cologne I, uh… Bought." Stole. He stole it from a woman that he slept with's _husband_ just as he was leaving through the window of her home so he wouldn't get his neck rung. Not only was he a total womanizer, he was an experienced thief. Quite some resume he has, huh? It was like a modern day twist on _Oliver Twist_ … Only, not at all like it. The most tragedy Colby or Adam has faced yet is not getting a good ten minutes in bed with a girl before she was finished. Colby continued to stare at her, his eyes picking up on every single move she made. He didn't even know this chick's name and he was completely obsessed with her. Well, he wasn't sure if he was obsessed with the idea of her in his bed… Or of _her_ , in general. He had to keep telling himself it was the first one. Falling in love or even getting slightly attached to anyone was completely out of his boundaries. He watched as she served drink after drink to all the dirty, old men at the bar; how experienced she was with it all. He just couldn't keep his eyes away from her face either. The mere tint of her cheeks if she was complimented at all ( even if it was from a sleaze ) drew him in and he just wanted to… _What?_ " _ **GOD**_. Get the waitress. I need more beer." He was losing it.

Adam's brows furrowed at the sudden outburst, but he – somehow – understood what was going on. Every chance he got to look over his shoulder at the gorgeous, blonde bartender, he took without hesitation. He couldn't figure out why he had to keep making sure she was there, so he just pushed it toward the back of his mind and continued to focus on how damn _pretty_ she was. Of course, he made sure that Colby wasn't paying attention to him when he did… Or else he'd be in for a load of teasing or even worse – advice from _Colby_ on how to get her. There had always been somewhat of a debate on who was the better man when it came to sweeping women off their feet. They kept track of it for quite some time, but eventually they forgot to keep adding to the tallies and now they only ever had arguments sporadically about it. Usually, neither of them won. Adam huffed before he threw his hand up in the air to get the waitresses attention, but once he realized that some guys from another table were keeping her busy, he rolled his eyes and realized what he had to do. Go to the bar. He was half-excited, half-terrified. "I'll be right back. I… Gotta go to the bar to get 'em, 'cause I'm not waiting an hour for those jack-offs to finish flattering that waitress." He would've asked him to come along, but he thought that from the look on Colby's face when he said it showed that it was best if he stayed at the booth. Besides, someone had to keep their booth occupied so nobody stole it. Adam slid out of the booth and stood up, his fingers tugging the hem of his leather jacket down a touch to straighten it up. He pivoted around on his heels before he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. This would be his second attempt at getting this girl. He finally started making his way through the crowd, his hands gently nudging away an occasional drunk woman who was a little _too_ frisky. The bad thing was… Those women were the kinds he liked, but yet he _still_ wanted the blonde. It took him a moment, but he was finally able to make it to the crowded bar. Every single stool was taken, but he was sure he could fix that. He looked down at the man in the stool just beside him at the end of the bar and he took no hesitation in grabbing the old drunk by the collar and leaning down so they were on the same level. "Beat it. There are more important people who need this seat," he hissed before he jerked him up and shoved him back toward the crowd and away from the bar. He quickly took his place on the stool and rested his hands on the bar as he eyed the blonde only a few feet away.

Torrie noticed the movement from the corner of her eye and, at first, she wanted to look… But then she made out the long, blonde hair… Overwhelmingly tall figure… And, of course, that stupid jacket. She knew it was _him_. She considered making April take care of him, but she also knew that she was a better friend than that. Her eyes rolled and a deep huff escaped past her lips before she turned and made her way to the end of the bar. "We don't sell condoms up here. That's Henry's thing. He hangs out in the hallway that leads to the bathrooms. I think an _extra_ -small is about two bucks." The grin that painted itself along her lips was proud, slightly obnoxious. She didn't get the chance to be rude to customers all that much.

Adam's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips in thought for a moment. At the moment, he couldn't think of a comeback; a clever one, that is. A tiny smirk replaced the thin line his lips had made and he just shook his head with a breathy chuckle as he looked across at her. "Aha… No. No, that isn't what I came up here for. I, uh, actually came for your nu—"But he stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to ask for her number, at the least. Something came over him and he felt… Totally different than he did when he walked into this joint. "Beers. I came for some beers. Our waitress is too busy being felt up by a bunch of snakes to come and check on us to see if we needed more drinks." He explained, his hands sliding off the counter and into his pockets; a key sign to knowing he was nervous.

"Mary? Ah, come on… That can't be right." She tried to look through the heads of the crowd to find the waitress, but it was no use. Instead, she leaned over the counter a bit and was finally able to spot her. Sure enough, there the red-headed woman was; flirting away with an entire table of middle aged men. All of them were probably married, but that sure didn't seem to be stopping Mary. Torrie returned back to her side of the bar completely before she shrugged and sighed softly. "Well, uh, sorry about that. I'll talk to her about it after we close up."

"You're the boss?" He asked, brows raised in silent question.

"Huh? Oh… Oh, no. No. It's just that our boss put April and I in charge of the employees and… Clearly the bartending part of it all." She told him, her palms coming up to rest against the counter so she could take some of the weight off her feet. After all, she had been on them all night. "I mean, I guess we are kind of the boss… In a non-bossy way, if that makes sense." She mumbled as she picked at the edge of the counter that had just a few splinters sprouting up.

Adam simply smiled, the faint scent of her shampoo that he was lucky enough to get a whiff of when she leaned over the counter still lingering in his senses. He shook his head and chuckled. "Not at all." This was the longest he had gone without making a pass or some sort of gesture toward a woman, and for once… He knew he would feel wrong if he were to hit on her. _What the fuck was going on?_ He cleared his throat and he looked at her with a small smile. "So what's your name?"

And there it was. She had expected him to start with his game a little sooner ( which it took her by surprise that he didn't ) and here it finally was. Well, she thought that's what he was doing. Asking for a girl's name is a start, right? _Right?_ " _Madonna_. Now, what do you want to drink?" She let her hands fall from the counter and she rested them on her hips instead.

" _Jesus_ , cool your jets. It was just a question!" He hissed, eyes rolling afterward. Or **was** it _just a_ _question_? He couldn't answer that himself, to be honest. This girl was confusing his manhood and he just couldn't figure out _why_. "I just… Um. Four Sam Adams." He mumbled. Even though he told her what he wanted, she was still standing in front of him with a _look_ on her face. A look he sure as hell did _not_ like. " _ **Please**_?" He added with a _hint_ of attitude lacing his tone. That got her to head toward the other end of the bar where the bottled beers were kept. He watched as she left and he just sighed once he turned his attention to the crowd behind him. He heard that on Saturday nights they had a karaoke contest, but unfortunately; it was a Friday. Although, he _was_ planning on coming back tomorrow night; only if he can get Colby out of the bed by five, that is. Through the crowd, he was able to spot Colby sitting at the booth with his hands covering his face. Adam knew that Colby was only trying to get the attention of some girl by pulling the ' _My girlfriend just dumped me for another man_ ' gimmick. It was one of Colby's finest plans and it always seemed to work; only… Just not this time. Not this _town_. Adam rolled his eyes and he whipped his head back around at the sound of beer bottles clinking together and then hitting the countertop. She was back.

Torrie let go of the bottles before she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed. "There you go. And, uh, can you move and go back to your friend now?" She leaned a little bit closer and kept a straight face. "There are more important people who need this seat." She added in a low, slightly mocking voice. She let a smirk bleed through as he stood up from the stool and she even shot him a tiny wink. "Oh, and uh… Hurry it up. We close in about an hour." With her having the last word, she quirked her brows proudly at the man before she turned around and went back to taking orders, cutting people off, and ignoring every greasy hand that _tried_ to touch her. Of course, she squeezed in some time to explain to April everything that just happened. After all, those two guys _were_ the main topic for Torrie and April that night.

Adam was completely dumbfounded as he walked away from the bar. Maybe he wasn't as sneaky as he thought himself to be; or maybe this girl was a little smarter than he thought. Either way, _he_ was in the wrong and he knew it. After another five minutes of pushing his way through the restless crowd, he was finally able to take a seat across from Colby again. "Here, you fucking pansy." He grumbled as he slid two of the beers to his side. Colby's head didn't lift up from his hands and Adam gave him a sharp kick to the shin. "Knock it off! No one's gonna take the bait here, Colbs!" He hissed as he quickly popped the cap off his beer. He was already taking a long swig in the same _second_.

Colby flinched at the kick, and he flinched even more at Adam's voice raising. "Hey! Just 'cause you can't get a girl doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" He yelled over the music and loud talking. His eyes rolled before he pried the cap off of his own beer and took a gulp of the amber liquid. "Besides, you knew we weren't gonna get those two tonight anyway, so I don't even know why you tried to!" He added once he took _another_ swig of the beer. " _You're_ the fucking pansy, dick." He mumbled.

" _What_?" Adam's head shot up and he leaned over the table some to make sure Colby _knew_ what he was messing with right now. His eyes were a little wide, jaw clenched and flexing like all hell. Whatever the bartender's name was… Well, she was killing him; softly, of course.

"Nothing, nothing. I didn't say anything." He wouldn't admit this to anyone but himself, but he was scared of Adam at times. The man is six foot five, tatted up, and strong as a damn **rock**. Who _wouldn't_ be afraid of him? It's a bit ironic though because he has tattoos, is about as strong as Adam ( if not stronger ) and only a few inches shorter than him. Though, it wasn't all about the psychical parts of Adam that had him worried; it was his mind that got him. Adam was always a little dark when it came to mental situations… But it was always a touchy subject for the both of them, so they never brought it up. Ever. "Nothing, Adam. Sit down and drink your beers so we can leave." His confidence meter was filled back up in no time once Adam took a seat again.

"Screw you, Lopez." Adam grumbled into the bottle before he chugged nearly all of the beer in a single swig. For tonight, alcohol was his pleasure.

The last hour of the night went by quickly and smoothly. Once it neared the last twenty minutes of the night, the girls and every other employee of the place began to herd the crowd outside; cleaning up as they left as well. Multi-tasking was a _must_ if you wanted to be home by seven in the morning. It only took ten minutes to get everybody out and the rest of the time was spent sweeping the floors quickly and throwing the chairs and stools on the tops of the tables and the bar. Torrie and April always had the job to lock the place up, so for the last five minutes, it was just Torrie and April in the entire building. "Go get our jackets and bags, I'll finish wiping this down, alright?" April told Torrie as she grabbed the rag from her best friend and started to run it along the smooth surface of the bar.

Torrie nodded before she pulled all of her pens and bottle openers she stuck in her jean pockets to help her through the night and threw them down onto the counter. "Alright!" She called to April by the time she was already halfway down the hallway that their boss' office was at. It was also where all the employees kept their belongings. It wasn't the smartest idea to put valuables and whatnot in the same room as the boss, but it was better than having it out on the open floor. Their boss could be just as bad as some of the cheapskates and thieves that walked into the bar on a nightly basis. Torrie, however, managed to find a small compartment in one of the small closets in his office to keep hers and April's things in. If it worked, she was keeping it that way. A few minutes later, Torrie was coming out of the office with her bag, jacket, and car keys as well as April's things in tow. "What time is it?" She called, stopping at a booth to set the things down so she could pull on her jacket. She had left her phone at home.

"Uh… Late!" April called to her from the other side of the room, finding herself too tired to pull her phone out and check the time. Once she finished wiping the counter down, she threw the rag into the sink and then she made her way out from behind the counter and walked over to Torrie. "You're driving, right? I don't think I can make it, dude… I'll probably be out within five minutes if you let me drive. You know how driving makes me sleepy as all hell." She mumbled as she tugged on her own jacket and pushed her hair behind her shoulders before she grabbed her bag and sighed, waiting on Torrie to finish buttoning her jacket up.

"Yes, April… I'll freaking drive. Again! One of these days it's gonna be me who's passing out at the wheel if you keep making me do this!" Torrie groaned as she swiped her bag off the table and headed toward the door with her keys in her hand. She pushed open the door for April and then followed her out; locking the door behind her.

"Oh, hush! You get sleepy if you're the passenger, and you know it! I'm totally different than you, Torr'!" April defended herself as she started walking toward the car with her hands shoved in her pockets. Once she reached the passenger's side door, she popped the handle and held it open with her foot so she could throw her bag in and then she slipped inside and waited for Torrie to get in.

Torrie rolled her eyes and mocked April's whining as she followed behind her until they parted ways on either side of the car to get in. She threw her purse in the back of the car before she hopped in the driver's seat and stuck the keys in the ignition. "God you're lucky I haven't strangled you yet!" She huffed and turned the keys; but nothing happened. A few little sputters happened here and there, but then there was a loud pop and that alone sent Torrie's head flying back against the headrest pretty hard. "Shit!" She hissed, her hand coming up to rub at the back of her head as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh… No, no, no, no. I'm not being stranded here. Torrie! I told you we should've gone with the fucking electric car instead of this stupid thing!" April shouted, her hand viciously jerking the handle before she stepped out and went around to the front of the car. Torrie joined her only a moment later. April glanced over at the blonde and glowered. "I don't know anything about cars." She grumbled with her arms crossed.

"I don't either." Torrie huffed before she propped the hood open. Both she and April took several steps back because the smoke was so dense and _disgusting_. "Shit!" Torrie yelled, her hands coming up to cover her face as she turned away from the car and toward the building they just came out of.

April just growled before she gave the tire a nice kick, which retaliated on her very… _Very_ quickly. She ended up on the ground, her hands planted on the pavement as her hair curtained half of her face as she glared at the car.

" _Aww.._. Does someone need some help?" A deep voice sounded from a few yards away on the other side of the parking lot.

Both Torrie and April looked up, startled at the voice, but once they saw who it was… They nearly screamed.

"Hi, _Madonna_." Adam twinkled his fingers in Torrie's direction as he and Colby leaned up against their motorcycles; a smirk of sorts plastered onto his face. Colby wasn't that much different.

"You've got to be **fucking** _kidding_ me." April mumbled underneath her breath, more so to herself than anyone else.


	5. Chapter 4

" _Relax_ , relax, sweetheart…" Colby started, pushing himself gently off his bike as his hand lifted up to gesture that he was no harm —– for the moment. "If I were you, I'd be glad I'm here. I mean, do you _see_ anyone else out here that'll be willin' to help you?" His voice nearly dripped with a snarky flow, almost as if he felt like April had no other choice but to thank him. To _talk_ to him, more importantly. Time is of the essence if he was going to get in her pants before the weekend was up. That was his goal for the moment anyway. His heavy shoes came shuffling to a stop only arm's length away from April, who was still on the ground. He reached out his hand, fingers motioning her to grasp onto his hand so he could help her up from the pavement. "Come on now… I won't bite too hard."

April rolled her eyes, a scoff hissing from her throat in disgust as she nudged his hand out of the way and pulled herself up before wiping off her hands and the back of her pants. She walked over and stood beside Torrie, her eyes cautiously watching the men.

Torrie watched as Adam walked toward her. _Look at that stupid smirk… I wanna smack it right the hell off_ , she thought to herself as he got closer. To be honest, even though she would never admit this out loud, she was scared of both the men; the tall blonde in particular. Seeing them in the middle of the night when no one else is around and there's no way to leave sounded like a death sentence to Torrie. "What are you two doing out he—" but then it clicked. Everything clicked. Well, it was the first worst case scenario her mind jumped to and she was bound to act on it. "You did this didn't you?" Her head was tilted and her brows were furrowed just a tad.

Adam stopped in his tracks, now standing only a few feet from her as his eyes widened just slightly. "What? No! You just got bad luck with your car tonight… Don't jump to conclusions, Madonna. Colby and I were just enjoying the stars before we went back into town." He defended himself as if he had been preparing for it, even though he hadn't. Believe it or not, they were innocent and hadn't done anything to their car. The only lie he told was the latter… Obviously they couldn't care less about the stars. They wanted to wait for the girls to come out so they could at least take another shot if the opportunity came. And there they were.

"Colby, huh?" April spoke up, a tiny smirk making its way onto her face. "Like the cheese?" She thought it was pretty clever. Then again, she also tends to laugh at every joke Dr. Phil makes when she watches his show on sick days. Her conscience caught up with her, however, and she shook her head as she killed the smirk.

His chocolate hues rolled at the pun he had heard only ten hundred times before. He wouldn't say anything though —– only because it was, well… _Her_. She could get away with anything with that sweet voice of hers, Colby had thought. Unknown to many, the guy was pretty poetically romantic. A hopeless, if you will. He hid a sheepish grin as he ducked his head and ran a hand through that thick, flowing hair of his before he gathered himself once more and looked back at the petite brunette. His thumbs were hooked on either of his front pockets. "'S'up to you two, though. If you want us to take you home… We're totally capable, but if not, then uh —– it sure would be a long night for you two." His brows raised in silent hope.

"And cold. Long and very cold." Adam added as he too ran a hand through his locks. He had read somewhere that girls loved it when guys did that, so he took note of it and attempted to use it to the best of his ability with this girl standing a car's length away from him. "Wouldn't wanna freeze yourselves to death, now would ya?" He asked with a slight pout.

Torrie's eyes narrowed as she studied the taller man's body language. She had ran across enough guys to know how a single finger would twitch if they had any bad intention whatsoever, and much to her surprise —– she couldn't detect anything. Her lips pursed into a line and she glanced over at her best friend for a silent consultation. April nodded hesitantly which made the blonde look at both of the men with a hint of doubt clouding her senses. "Alright… But you're just dropping us off at our house, got it? Nothing else… I mean it." She told them bluntly before she turned toward the car and made her way to the driver's side to grab her purse and anything of remote value just in case it was the last time she saw the poor car.

April did the same as Torrie, grabbing her bag and snatching up anything that may actually matter in the long run. Once she was sure she had gotten everything there was to get, she shut the door and cautiously made her way to Colby with an innocent look plastered upon her soft features.

"Why so scared, hm? Don't trust me?" He asked in a velvety tone, an undeniable smirk playing at the corner of his mouth as he turned and headed toward his motorcycle with April right on his tail. "Relax… It'll only be a little bumpy." He promised with a soft chuckle following his words up as he and April both climbed onto the bike.

Torrie approached Adam, her bottom lip being gnawed on out of a nervous habit. It wasn't that she didn't trust this guy… She had just never rode a motorcycle before, and quite frankly - they scared the hell out of her. She glanced around his shoulder and scanned for a helmet. Of course there wasn't one. She sighed softly before looking up at him with raised brows. "Don't do any of those wheely things, alright? I enjoy life sometimes."

All that did was get a smirk out of him. He nodded, though, and he gently took hold of her hand and he tugged her to the bike. He swore he felt his _own_ skin softening at the feel of hers, but he shrugged it off as nothing. It was probably just his hormones acting up and being ridiculously… **Annoying**. He swung a leg over his bike and he waited for her to get on behind him. "Good to go there, Colbs?" He asked as he glanced over at his best friend.

Colby nodded before he looked over his shoulder at April. "Gonna hold on to me or what?" He teased. He was only joking, but he really wouldn't mind if she did…

April's eyes rolled before she let her arms slide sloppily around his waist. When he started it up, her muscles quickly tensed and before she knew it, she was clinging to him relentlessly. It only made a sly smile play upon his lips as he backed it up out of its spot and waited for Adam to lead the way.

"Hold on tight, Madonna." The Canadian said loudly, so she could hear him over the engines rumbling. As if on cue, he felt slender arms constricting his waist and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Without another moment wasted, he picked up both of his feet and he started out slow. He cruised his way to the exit of the parking lot before he glanced down the freeway. It was completely empty… Just how he had always loved it. He stole a glance over his shoulder at the blonde and he smiled warmly at her. "You're gonna love this. I promise." He told her before he suddenly took off down the freeway and toward the distant city lights with Colby being close behind him.


End file.
